1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips for heat sinks, and more particularly to a clip which firmly secures a heat sink to an integrated circuit (IC) chip.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat sink assembly used for a heat-generating device comprises a heat sink and an elongated clip separable from the heat sink. The heat-generating device may be an IC chip or a central processing unit (CPU). The clip is generally formed from a metal rod. The clip is placed in a groove of the heat sink, and is engaged with catches of a socket on which the heat-generating device is mounted. Thus the heat sink is secured to a top surface of the heat-generating device.
A conventional clip is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 86209116. The clip is secured to a heat sink by positioning a central portion of an elongated body of the clip in an attachment clamp. The clamp comprises a hollow semi-cylindrical seat for receiving the central portion, and ears extending from opposite sides of the seat. The ears are compressed and positioned in a groove of the heat sink. The clamp is thereby securely attached between fins of the heat sink. The clip has a pair of arms extending perpendicularly from opposite ends of the elongated body, in generally opposite directions. The ends of the arms engage in receiving portions of a socket on which a CPU is mounted. The heat sink is thereby secured to the CPU. The clip remains in a fixed position relative to the heat sink. The clip and the heat sink resist vibration and shock encountered during normal operation.
The main shortcoming of the abovementioned clip is that it is formed from a rod. Therefore manual operation of the clip is inconvenient. Furthermore, the clip cannot be used without the clamp, because this results in unstable positioning of the heat sink on the CPU. Thus installation of the clip is unduly complicated.
An improved clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.